Bad Heir Day
|prodcode=104A |episode=6 |writer=Kevin Sullivan |storyboard=Aaron Hammersley |director=Ken Bruce |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate= |headgag=Medusa |previous=Formula For Disaster |next=Freaks & Greeks |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-9/id543587291 |dvd= Season 7 }} Bad Heir Day is the sixth episode of Season 7. Plot Mr. Crocker gets a hold of Poof and decides to groom him to be the heir to his "fame and fortune." Synopsis It is Mr. Crocker's birthday. Meanwhile, Timmy is babysitting Poof and they are playing and going to Dimmsdale Park. Because Timmy says playing at the park is boring, they are going to dangerous places like the Rabid Animal Zoo, Dynamite Museum, and Loch Dimmsdale. Meanwhile, Mr. Crocker trys to send a stork to get him a son. But Mr. Crocker forget to open the window and the stork is angry and starts pecking Mr. Crocker. Next, Mr. Crocker unveils a robot called "CrockBot-9000". He gives CrockBot-9000 a tie. But CrockBot-9000 does not like Mr. Crocker, so CrockBot-9000 blasts Mr. Crocker's face with a laser. Mr. Crocker becomes angry at CrockBot-9000, but CrockBot-9000 blasts Mr. Crocker again with another, bigger laser. Timmy and Poof are having more fun with visiting dangerous places. But Poof flies out of his stroller and into Mr. Crocker's house, unknown by Timmy. Mr. Crocker is looking for an heir, and decides that Poof is what he's been looking for. He teaches him about fairy hunting and about Timmy's house being the best place to look for fairies. Meanwhile, Timmy is panicking about losing Poof and looks for him in all the places he took him. First, he goes to the zoo, where he thinks he seed Poof, but it ends up being a toy for the alligators to play with. Timmy is attacked by the alligators. Next, Timmy goes to the dynamite museum and thinks he'll see Poof, and the dynamite museum blows up with him in it. Last, Timmy goes to Loch Dimmsdale and dives into the water. When he thinks he will see Poof, it ends up being the nose to the Loch Dimmsdale Monster, the monster Timmy and Poof were looking for earlier. The monster swallows him whole. Meanwhile, Crocker and Poof arrive at Timmy's house. Crocker realizes Poof is a fairy, thinking Timmy's fairies turned him into a fairy, but he lets him go. Cosmo and Wanda arrive home finding Poof alone and no Timmy. Timmy rushes in and tells Cosmo and Wanda that he's sorry for losing Poof and that he'd been through a lot trying to find him. Wanda then poofs him to the zoo and is attacked by alligators again. Poof sees Crocker alone, and decides to give him a robot heir, which he is pleased and happy with. The episode ends with Crocker getting chased by the stork out of a restaurant and his robot heir shouts "Father!". Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Bobo *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Mrs. Crocker / Crockbot 9000 External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Birthday episodes